someone after Nell andor Deeks?
by sillymissy98
Summary: Deeks and Nell are in an accident...was it on purpose and if so was someone trying to kill one or both of them? what revelations can Deeks come across on the case about his own past
1. Chapter 1

**okay this is a rewrite of the other story I had posted since for some reason no longer on my stories and my computer crashed and lost it on there so might be a little different since been a while since had updated the story but should have the first few chapters in soon**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Agent Adam Tucker

Pairings: Nell/Callen Deeks/Kensi

Summary: Nell and Deeks are in car accident which the team learn was intentional but can they find out who would want them dead and who the real target was; Tucker is the person I made up to be Kensi partner while Deeks was away

Beta Reader: I'mJustWeird

* * *

><p>Callen is out at a bar after a long case and his phone starts to ring and smiled at his caller ID, "Hey Pixie." He said.<p>

Callen pulled out his car keys and rushed out to his car and sped towards the Mission where he thought she was calling from "Nell, where are you?"

Callen pulled up to the scene where a 6 car pileup could be seen. He pulled out his phone again and dialed 9-1-1.

_**OPERATOR:** 9-1-1 Operator what's your emergency?_  
><em><strong>CALLEN:<strong> (he gives her the area of the crash) there was a 6 car pileup here_  
><em><strong>OPERATOR:<strong> okay sir paramedics and police are on their way_

Callen hangs up and turns when he hears the sounds of brakes coming towards him. Then he saw Sam, Kensi and Tucker stop by his car and rushed over "G, you okay?" Sam asked his partner.

Callen nods and looked around, "Yeah Nell called me and said she was in here somewhere. Spread out and see if you can help anyone. Paramedics are on the way and should be here shortly." He shook his head and spotted her car. "Sam, grab the fire extinguisher," he called out to his partner. He headed over to where Nell's car was and sighed as he noticed that she had a pulse. Sam put out the fire that was under her hood and looked around. "Nell, are you awake?"

Sam looks around, "G, who on the team did you text?"

"Kensi, Tucker, Hetty and you. No use texting Deeks since he's not here."

Sam walked off to help someone and Callen could hear barking. He looked over to see Monty sitting on the trunk of a familiar looking Chevy Malibu. Sam put the fire out from under the hood, and said "Monty go and find out where Kensi is."

Kensi was helping an elderly couple and their granddaughter sit on the curb, when the little girl smiled and pointed to a dog trotting over. "Aw where'd the puppy come from?" she asked.

Kensi looked down and saw Monty rubbing against her leg, "How about you keep an eye on my friend here for a little bit?" she asked the little girl. The girl nodded to Kensi, who then walked to where she could see Sam. She found Sam holding someone's shoulder wound that was bleeding pretty badly. "How bad is it Sam?"

"I can see a few scrapes and bruises. This shoulder wound seems to be the worst wound. It's bleeding pretty badly. Where are the medics?"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Hetty walked into the waiting room to see Sam, Callen and Eric sitting and handed them each a cup of tea, "Know anything on anyone?"<p>

Callen looked up at her and shook his head. He then saw a doctor walking over towards them, "No but we're about to." He said.

The doctor walked over to where the group was sitting, "Family of Nell Jones?" he asked.

They all stood up, "How is she?" Eric asked, worried about his partner.

"She just came out of surgery to repair her broken arm and is now in the ICU. She also has 3 cracked ribs, but we're allowing some visitors in now."

"What about Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"He just came out of surgery. His shoulder should recover well. The wound was caused by a 9mm bullet. It was received fairly recently, I would say. They are both in room 2109. Keep in mind that two ICU patients aren't usually in the same room, but as they are both to be kept secure, we made accommodations."

Everyone headed to the room and when they got there, Callen and Hetty stayed outside. "Hetty we need to find out what really happened, and we need to find out if Deeks or Nell, or god forbid both of them, were targeted."

She nodded, "Mr. Beale can look at the tapes from around the mission to see what he can find."

Eric sat down with his laptop, and hacked his way into the security cameras near the accident scene, "Okay, looks like someone intentionally ran into Deeks' car and then fled on foot. We managed to get a picture of his face but we will have to wait and see if anyone can recognize him. Facial Recognition is up and running."

"Eric, head back to OPs and see what you can find there," Callen told him. Callen got the feeling that something else was going on. "We need to know who the real target might have been and why that person was targeted. Kensi, can you stay here and keep an eye on them, while Sam and I go and check out the scene. We'll try and figure out who would want to try and kill Deeks, as well as when he had time to shoot Deeks."

Eric left the hospital and got in his car to head back to OPs. He wanted to get a head start on the surveillance videos so he could see the license plate of the SUV that hit Deeks' car on purpose. And then he wanted to get a picture of the man's face and send it to Callen, Sam and Kensi's phones so that they could start a search of the area for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta Reader**: I'mJustWeird

* * *

><p>Nell woke up a few hours later and looked to see Kensi typing away on her computer. Deeks, however, was asleep in the bed next to her. "Hey guys," she said, her voice heavy with sleep, and thus getting Kensi's attention.<p>

Kensi got up and walked over to Nell's bed, only to see that Nell was in pain. "Alright Nell, if you're in pain, you just need to hit this button, and it'll release some morphine to make the pain go away." Nell reached over slowly and hit the painkiller button. "So how are you feeling, Nell?"

Nell shook her head, trying to ignore her raging headache, "I've had better days. What happened?"

During this time, Deeks was slowly waking up, slowly realizing where they were. "We were in a car accident, if I remember correctly?"

Kensi rolled her eyes at her partner and pulled something up on her phone. She showed it to them, "Do either of you recognize this man?"

Nell racked her brain, "I think that that's the man that rear ended us a few months ago. Back when Deeks was taking me home."

Callen and Sam walked in, "Seems you are right about that. Eric ran his face through the database and came up with a match to that hit-and-run right from before Deeks went on this OP with LAPD. We still have no idea what his name is or why he hit you guys." Sam said as he passed around coffee.

"I saw him a few times on-" Deeks started to say but Kensi cut him off.

"When and where, Deeks?" She asked.

"I was getting there before I was so rudely interrupted. I saw him a few times around near the base of operations when I was undercover. I didn't think anything of it at the time. Why would he want to do this?" After hearing this, Callen quickly left the room with Sam following quickly after his partner.

She shrugged and looked out the door with a confused look on her face. "So how did you end up with a gunshot wound to your shoulder?"

"I have no idea. Give me my gun, and then go with them and get to work. I can protect us here, and you can also send some back up if you want. You need to get to work before you go crazier."

She glared at him, "Deeks-"

"Kens, you're going to go crazy sitting around here and we have the guards at the door and I'll have a gun."

**...**

_-Later in the afternoon-_

Kensi walked back into the joined room to see Nell watching the news on TV, while Deeks was asleep. She sat down between the beds, and Nell tossed her some Jell-o. Kensi handed Nell a bag of food, and they both smirked as Nell changed the channel to America's Next Top Model, "Not how wanted to spend the day with him?" Nell asked.

Kensi shrugged as she ate the Jell-o, "I had no idea he was even back in town. He didn't call or anything. But I guess maybe it was going to be a surprise or something."

Nell yawned as her phone started to ring. Kensi handed it to her without glancing at the caller ID, "Hello?"

Callen was the voice on the other end of the line. "I was going to ask what you wanted to have for dinner. Want me to stop by later?"

"Well right now my roommate has company and we're watching Top Model."

Callen chuckled, getting the hint that Kensi was in the room, "Well I am stopping by with something to keep you to busy while you're in there so Deeks doesn't drive you insane, making you use his own gun against himself."

"Hm. Chinese sounds good, if you're paying."

Kensi looked at her and smirked, "Tell Callen we'll have the same as usual."

"Tell Kensi that we'll get their usual. Same for you too?"

She could hear Sam laughing in the background, "Yeah sounds good to me. But I already gave my Jell-o to Kensi." She could hear Callen's fake pout. They said their good-byes and hung up.

Kensi and Nell relaxed and watched the show to its end. The nurse came into the room and checked everything over for Nell and Deeks. Sam and Callen came in with the food. "Delivery at your service," Sam said while glaring at his partner.

Kensi and Nell burst out laughing, "You lose a bet?" Deeks asked him while trying to suppress his laughter.

Sam tossed Deeks' food onto his lap, "You're and evil person today. At least you two are getting out in a few days."

Callen sat on one of the chairs by the windows, "Yeah Deeks while you're in here make sure to not shoot anyone with that thing. Otherwise I'm taking it away."

Deeks put his hands up as if to say 'surrender', "The only person I might shoot is Sam since he stole my Jell-o again."

**_..._**

_-Later that night-_

Kensi, Sam and Callen were in the office, working on some paperwork when Kensi saw Deeks and Nell walking into the bullpen. "What are you two doing here?" she asked them.

Deeks slumped down in his chair, "Someone just tried to kill us both so we decided to come to the one place where we can stay safe."

Callen headed up to OPs, "Eric. Find the surveillance videos from the hospital corridor around their room and see what you can find."

Eric hacked into the system and found that the same person who had caused this entire problem had taken out the two guards outside of Deeks and Nell's room. The guy had then walked inside the room, but rushed out soon after. "It looks like the same man that caused the accident was in the room. Problem is, I still have no idea who he is or why he wants to kill them."

Hetty was in her office and was looking over the medical files of Deeks and Nell when she noticed something in their blood samples that the doctor had taken earlier. She walked into the bullpen saying, "Miss Jones, a moment alone in my office?"

Nell looked at the team and then followed her to the office. She sat down and took the cup of tea that Hetty offered to her, "Yes Hetty?"

Hetty sipped her tea, "I was looking over a few things and I was wondering if Dr. Carter had the chance to talk over your blood test results?"

Nell blushed and bit her bottom lip, "Yeah he did when Deeks was out of the room for some tests. Will that affect working here?"

"No, it won't change anything right now. But I do suggest that you tell Mr. Callen that you are expecting."

Nell glanced back to where said agent was, "You don't think he'll have a problem-"

She stopped her there, "Mr. Callen has been searching for a long time for information about his family. The idea of becoming a father might be appealing to him, but you won't know until you tell him. No one has to know about your situation until you choose to tell them who the father is or that you're dating."

Hetty walked out to where the team was and said, "Mr. Callen will stay with Miss Jones until we know more about this man, and Miss Blye will stay with Mr. Deeks. Now, it has been a long night. I do suggest that we all go home and get some much needed sleep. Be ready to start anew in the morning."

They all grabbed their bags to go home. Callen helped Nell to his car, and then sat in silence on the way to her place. Once inside, she sat down on the couch and he said, "What's on your mind Pixie?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Sorry for the long wait on the update since I have been quite busy with work and have a few other stories that are trying to keep up and going and just had to wait for the Beta reader to finish with this chapter and forgot to actually post this before I had gone to bed also_

**A/N: **thanks to **bjq** for the idea with someone after Nell and trying to kill them and the one about the undercover op

* * *

><p>Nell laid her head back on the couch trying to find the right words to tell him in hopes he wouldn't freak out and choose the direct approach, "G you recall how lately been waking up sick for last week or two well its...because am pregnant."<p>

He sits down on the other end of the couch shocked at the news and pulls her into his arms, "That's unexpected news-"

She struggles from his embrace and gets free and storms off to the bedroom and drops down on the bed crying and ignores him when he sits down on the bed, "Go away G!"

He sighs and turns her to face him, "Nell its not that am unset about it. Just threw me off right then."

She rolls her eyes and moves to lay her her in his lap as he lays against the headboard glad she had convinced him to get a bed, "Really?"

He leans down and kisses her passionately, "You know how much family means to me. No matter what going to be there. Guess Sam is going to win the bet."

She smacks his shoulder glaring up at him, "G Callen what bet would that be?"

He chuckles looking guilty, "That we would get together before Eric had the chance to get you."

"Did anyone actually think you would?"

"Sam of course did and everyone else was in favor of Eric. This was after we were dating anyways."

She buries her head in her pillow and lays on her good side pulling him down before resting her head on his chest, "I love you G but can be childish sometimes."

He kisses her as she stifles a yawn, "I love you too but get some sleep."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Kensi pulls up to Deeks apartment and takes his keys from him and opens the front door and helps him to the couch and moves to let Monty outside in the backyard and gets a glass of water and his painkillers and hands them to him in which he take, "Marty you okay?"

He shakes his head and turns on the TV and finds Top Shot as his stomach growls, "Anything here to eat?"

She rolls her eyes and checks, "How about take out since nothing here and can make jell-o for tomorrow but when get to start to get packs of them?"

He smirks as she tosses him a thing of red jell-o as she takes a green one and sits down on the couch behind him and he lays his head in her lap and eats his, "What wrong Fern?"

She grabs her phone and orders pizza, "Just thinking about somethings that's all. Why didn't you tell me you were in town? If had told me could have met somewhere and probably wouldn't have spent the next two days in ICU and had more time together then now."

"Because was real late you always want to kill me when I wake you up early in the morning or late at night and I was going to come over in the morning with breakfast but that dude beat me to it. Not the way wanted to spend the first night back here with you."

She smacks his arm and they watch the show until there's a knock at the door and she looks to make sure who was there and takes the food and hands him some, "Yeah well we had been planning on spending the day together and finish what was interrupted."

He smirks realizing what she meant, "Well now that am back we can do just that."

"Nope you need to rest and not over do things or Hetty will be furious," she said and smiles when see he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>In the morning<em>

Callen and Nell walked into the bullpen to see Sam, Kensi and Deeks sitting there, "Morning G and Nell," Sam said from his desk.

Nell waves them off as she heads to OPs and Callen drops box of donuts on Kensi desk and sits down in his chair, "Find anything new?"

Hetty walked in just then, "Mr. Beale has found something so let's see what he has?"

Eric and Nell turn when the doors open and the team walked inside, "What you find Eric?" Callen asked as they all stand around the room.

Eric starts to click away on his tablet and a few pictures pop up on the big screen, "I finally found out the mystery man's idenity and Nell might hae been the target both times."

Everyone in the room turn to face the said intelligance analyst, "Wait I don't remember him at all."

Eric pulls something up on the screen, "Jerome Carmichael and you worked together 2 years ago with a department in DOD which is where something happened and he was sent to prison."

Nell racks her brain, "Now I remember him a bit. He was always jealous I was there a year and was already rising in the department where he had been there for 7 years and been in the same positon almost the whole time. He went to prison after he sent a virus to the systems which crashed the whole system in order to hide the evidence he was selling secrets to someone which no one to this day has ever figured out who that was but they are still trying to find out but no new leads."

"That was the reason you had chanced places?" Deeks asked recalling she was with NCIS for the last 18 months.

"I tried to work there for a while but it got to complicated. A lot of people liked him there and blamed the whole thing on me framing him. Last I heard was he's serving 25 to life in San Quentin State Prison for attacking and killing one of the guard."

Eric looks at his tablet, "He escaped 7 months ago after somehow switching idenities with a prisoner who had been killed and they later learned he wasn't dead when they had found the real body hidden somewhere in the prison and not seen since the last crash."

Callen looks around and places a hand on the back on Nell's chair, "We will had to the prison and see what can find and you two try and find him."

Sam and Callen head to the Challenger and Kensi to her SUV and Sam can tell something is bothering him, "G what's going on?"

"Nothing Sam just thinking."

Sam snorts not believing him, "I know that's not true so spill."

Callen knows that he can trust his partner not to blow their secret relationship, "Nell and me have been dating for a while-"

Sam stops at a redlight, "G I have figured that already but what's really got you two so tense? Well before Eric had told us the news? How long you been hiding that?"

"We been together a year the night of the crash...Nell found out she's pregnant."

Sam raises an eyebrow, "How about we got through this case and can discuss what's going on with that...but happy for both of you."

They pull up to the prison and Kensi walks over, "I was talking to Deeks you recall that undercover OP Deeks and Nell went on a few months ago?" They all nod. "He remembers seeing the guy watching them a few times but never got close to really make a positive ID."


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:** _sorry for the long delay but have had writers block and then i lost my beta so having issue of finding a new one...i just watched the season 1 all the way and decided to use Bernhart_

* * *

><p><em>a few hours later<em>

Deeks is working on his computer on some paperwork for the last case he was on with LAPD and gets the feeling he was missing something as he gets up and heads to get some coffee and once back at his desk he takes his painkillers and see a missed call from Lt. Bates which he returns knowing was better to do, "Nice to see you called me back."

He could tell the man was pissed by sound of his voice, "Been a bit busy. What's up?"

"Need you down here to be debriefed on the case and the paperwork for what went down," he hissed at him beofre hanging up.

He runs a hand through his hair, "Be there in a few minutes," he said grabbing his jacket and heading to his rental he got from the garage and heads for LAPD and once there he parks in a detective spot and fixes his sling for his shoulder and arm and heads inside and runs into one of his few friends there. "Matt, hey."

Detective Matt Bernhart knew him because he has been longtime friends with Renko and they became fast friends once they discovered Deeks was with NCIS and gave him an allie, "Man, I saw what happened to yuo on the news but figured you would be in the ICU."

"I should be but someone is still out there and Bates wants to talk so am here," he said ignoring the few cops that walked past them. "Maybe get some more sleep later."

"Good luck with that but call me later and maybe we can do something and catch up," he said before patting him on the good shoulder and walking off but called over his shoulder. "Be careful."

Bates looks up as there's a knock at his office door and Deeks walks in and gestures for him to take a seat, "Nice to see you made it from the crash in one piece. What happened?"

"Someone decided to use me as an easy way to stop but thanks for your concern."

Bates scoffs at him, "I just got an earfull from Ms. Lange about what happened and how it's now a NCIS case and you belong with them. You need to decide where your loyalties lie."

Deeks had been thinking for a while since before he left for the last case on leaving NCIS which is why he signed the papers that Hetty was mostlikely reading, "I have already decided on that and I quit," he hands him his badge and gun with a folder. "I already know you want me to leave."

"I will hand this in and talk to her about a replacement as a liasion that would work better."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_back at NCIS_

Hetty walks back into her office and see a manilla folder on her desk that she knew wasn't there when she went to get tea and opens it to find signed agent papers and a recommendation for a new liasion which she had figured out and shakes her head, "About time."

Nate walks in just then eyeing the folder in her hands, "What has you smiling like that?"

She looks up at her team psychologist, "Mr. Deeks has signed the papers to become an agent and recommends Det. Bernhart to come the liasion."

"About time he did that," he shakes his head. "Bernhart is Reko's friend?"

"One in the same and a very good allie NCIS has had for quite a while and be good for them."

Callen and Sam walk into the bullpen and sit down at their desks as Kensi does the same, "Where's Deeks?" Sam asked wondering where the hurt man could have gone. "Can't get far."

"Worried about me big man?" Deeks asked walking in and sitting at his own desk. "Had to see Bates."

"What did he want with you?" Kensi asked. "Why does he care?"

He smirks as Hetty and Nate walk in and she hands him a badge and a gun. "Congradulations agent Deeks."

Everyone in the room looks at Deeks who was grinning, "Thank you."

"What made you change your mind?" Kensi asked having no idea of the decission. "Sudden?"

"I have been thinking about it for a while and finally made the jump after this last case. Bates wanted me to make a discission and I turned in my badge and gone when I saw him."

"Yes, I got a call from the chief who was wondering if this was a joke or something but I told him it wasn't-"

"Does that mean no liasion no more?" Eric asked them. "We could-"

Hetty shakes her head, "Mr. Deeks made a suggestion and once I talk to the man about it we will most likely have one by morning."

"Are you going to tell us who?" Sam asked her a bit confused. "We should have some say."

* * *

><p><em>a few more hours later<em>

Matt Bernhart looks up from his whiskey at his favorite bar to see a small woman walking towards him and smirks already knowing she would be talking to him after getting the heads up from Deeks earlier in the day and a text from her not long before, "Evening Hetty."

She nods at the bartender who passes her a cup of Earl tea after she sits down, "I assume Mr. Deeks has talked to you?"

He nods and sips his drink, "He had talked to me about making the recommendation for the position if he was to make the leap to agent one day and I think its about time he had the brains and finally did so. Mike and me had a running bet on how long it would take."

She passes him a folder and he sees it was filled, "Mr. Renko is a fine judge in character as he also recommended yuo if the position was to open up."

He nods recalling his good friend laughing at the idea, "Who will I partner with?"

She smirks but nods, "Mr. Renko is away on assignment but due back in 2 weeks but until then you may tag along with Callen/Sam or Kensi/Deeks."

"Thanks for the chance here Hetty. I know you trust not many people in keeping your agents or family safe and I do hope that they can except m-"

She stops him by holding up her hand, "You have already formed a bond with a few of them which in their minds will make a big difference and the fact Mr. Deeks and Renko trust you will go along way in getting the rest of them to have complete confidence in your abilities."

He rolls his eyes knowing he had a long road ahead of him but takes a piece of paper, "Same place as before and some donuts."

She pats his arm as she stands, "I will see yuo at 8am sharp." He watches her leave and wonders what he got himself into by agreeing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**a/n:** _sorry for the long and i did move so will then be updating almost every day or so due to how many stories am trying to catch up on__

* * *

><p><em>in the morning<em>

Kensi and Deeks walk into the bullpen and see that there was an extra desk and she could see a slight smile on his face and she shakes her head and places her bag on her own desk and see Sam and Callen walk in and do the same, "Morning guys," Sam said.

Nate and Hetty walk in and no one misses the extra person, "You all have met Detective Matt Bernhart," Hetty told them. "He will serve as our new LAPD liaison officer."

Matt nods and shakes everyone's hands and doesn't miss the looks he was getting from Sam and Callen sizing him up, "We have met a few times over the years but not in a while."

Nate smirks having a feeling was going to be interesting but Hetty continues, "No cases for now so need to catch up on that paperwork that is on your desks," she said before walking away. "Mr Bernhart, yours was sent over from the LAPD that needs to get done and by tonight."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a while later_

Matt is pulled from his thoughts that are on the tons of files he had to complete when his cellphone rings and see a familiar number before shaking his head and heads outside so could have somewhere quiet and private to talk and answers know he would regret it, "Bernhart."

"Seems that Deeks and you have one thing in common," the voice said. "You're accepted at NCIS."

"What are you getting at? What has you calling me this time?"

"Just checking up on you letting you know that I am still watching you," the voice told him. "All of you."

"Better stay the hell away from him before you do something you will soon regret. Forgetting that now even harder to get to."

The voice laughs at him, "I have my ways to get to anyone, anywhere."

Deeks walks outside for some fresh air and see his friend there and could tell whoever the detective was on the phone with wasn't happy with and looks around and a glint of something catches his eye from a distance and a moment later he throws himself at him knocking him on the ground just as a shot rings out, "You okay?"

Matt turns off his call and stands up as rest of the team come out with their guns ready, "All good here but what was that?"

Hetty joins them all outside, "Seems whoever is after Mr Deeks and Ms Jones wants to scare us because that bullet came no where near here."

Deeks sighs before pointing to a far building across the water, "I saw a glint of something over there before heard the shot."

Callen and Sam follow his thought, "Sam and me will check it out while you all get to looking into the security feeds and try and find something."

Sam and Callen get to the building where Deeks told them and once inside they find a dead body along with a bunch of pictures of Deeks undercover and with Kensi as Callen pulls out his phone and dials OPs and Eric answers on second ring, "Yeah, Callen? Need for find something?" Eric asked.

"We found a dead body and going to need LAPD and forensic down here and process the scene."

"Sure and will send Deeks, Kensi and Matt over there to," he said before hanging up and heading for the bullpen. "They found a dead body over there and should get over there."

Kensi drives there and makes it there in record time and find the guys looking at the pictures, "What you think G?" Sam asked his partner who was looking at a bunch of Nell and him over a few months. "You ever get the feeling that someone was out there watching you guys?"

Deeks looks at the pictures of him undercover and with the team and Kensi, "I had no feeling that someone was watching me like this."

Callen sighs trying to think how he missed someone watching them, "No idea how this was unnoticed."

* * *

><p><em>a week later<em>

Callen wakes up from his sleep to hear someone moving around in his house and see Nell who was curled up against his side asleep before he carefully gets out of bed and grabs the SIG in the nightstand and walks out of the bedroom and to the kitchen where a lone figure is standing and the lights pop on, "Damn it, G."

He rolls his eyes before putting the gun in back of his sweatpants, "Rex, what the hell are you doing here so late?"

Rex and Callen have been friends for years since they had joined the Marines together after graduating high school and kept in contact, "I was in the neighborhood off rotation and thought would stop by. You had said I could use the key," he said twirling the said key around his finger. "If needed somewhere to crash."

"Yeah, but didn't mean at two in the morning are you trying to get yourself killed?" He said as they sit down. "Could have just been."

He hands his friend a cup of coffee and they sit at the breakfast bar, "I tried to call you but no answer and didn't see a car in the driveway so thought you were away on an assignment. What has you on such a nasty edge that look like hell warmed over a few dozen times?"

"Something at work has us all on edge," they both turn to the doorway where Nell walks in. "Wake you?"

She yawns before walking over, "I woke up alone but good to see you Rex."

Rex smiles at his friends before pulling her into a hug, "Nice to see you Nell but sorry for waking you up."

She waves him off before heading back to bed and Callen turns to his old friend, "How you know each other?"

"We worked a few times together when my team helped out and she was with DOD a few years ago but why you want to know? You two?"

He pulls out as picture on his phone and shows him, "You remember this man?"

Rex runs a hand through his black hair, "Jerome Carmichael, I remember him. Arrogant SOB that was alwayshad been trying to find the easiest ways to screw people over for years and he was continously passed over for promotions and to move up in the DOD. He had been there for 7 years and been in the same position almost the whole time. He went to prison after he sent a virus to the systems which crashed the whole system in order to hide the evidence he was selling secrets to someone which no one to this day has ever figured out who that was but they are still trying to find out who he was working for and with but so far there are no new leads in the case."

"He escaped prison 7 months ago and no one knows where he's at but we think he's here somewhere in Los Angeles and after Nell for what happened to him and another agent on the team for reasons that were not all to sure about right now."

Rex looks at a picture that Nell had just put on the mantle of the team from a few days ago at a team outing, "Marty Deeks?"

"Yeah but how you know him?" He asked getting confused. "Been on the team about 2 years."

"His father and Jerome use to be drinking buddies when he was younger but probably doesn't remember him," he could see the confusion. "I read his file from before he joined DOD and turns out the man worked at a bar trying to make some extra cash and they became close friends. He could be after him because of something his dad owes him and since the man can't find the father he might want to go after the son in order to collect on whatever was going bad between them years ago. Old man dead?"

"The man died quite a few years ago is what Deeks says and he is happy about that."

They both finally finish their coffee, "I am going to get some sleep in the other room."

* * *

><p><em>what could the newcomer have that can help with the case and what does it have to do with Deeks father?<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _what could the newcomer have that can help with the case and what does it have to do with Deeks father?_

* * *

><p>Callen and Nell are the first ones to the Mission in the morning with Rex tagging along with them for the day after trying to convince Callen and then Sam that he was more then qualified to where NCIS Office of Special Projects was located and had the clearance to be there so no worries on getting in trouble<p>

_Nell shakes her head as sitting at table listening to Callen and Rex talking, "You can't go with us," Callen told his friend. "Not-"_

_Rex shakes his head as sip his black coffee, "Callen, I have enough clearance to know where OSP is and can handle keeping whatever secrets that may lie within the walls and agents."_

_Sam knocks before Nell lets him inside and spots the man, "Whose this?" He asked his partner. _

_"Rex Rayner meet Sam Hanna my partner. Rex is an old buddy of mine from years ago."_

_"If we don't leave soon were going to be late and Hetty will," Nell doesn't finish as she could tell no one was listening to her. "Men and their ego," she said under her breath._

_"Why can't I go with and maybe be some what of usual on this case?" Rex asked once again._

_Sam looks between the men and stares at his partner, "What's he talking about?"_

_"He thinks is coming with us into OPs today but already know Hetty would have a problem with him there."_

_"Why don't you let me handle her once we cross that road," he said before grabbing his bag and heading out to his car and calls over his shoulder. "I do know where it is."_

Hetty looks up from her phone call as they walk in and closely followed by Sam and Rex and she says something before hanging up and walking to the bullpen of course without anyone even noticing her wondering who the other man was that had accompanied her agents, "Who do we have here?"

Kensi and Deeks walk in and look at the man standing there as Eric shakes his head walking in and hands Rex a tablet, "Vance already called and confirmed your involvement with this case and that your on vacation with your unit until this case is over or a month has passed and then need to head back."

Sam, Kensi, Deeks and Hetty turn to the two men, "Mr Rayner what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Rex sighs before leaning down and hugging the small women, "It's nice to see you once again Hetty especially after our last encounter. Vance sent word that Carmichael might be wanting Deeks and Nell dead so knowing my history with the man he thought best if I come over here and give your team some help to solve the case."

She nods recalling the history between the men, "You will be wise and not step on to many toes along the way this time. Introductions are in order."

Rex holds out his hand for Kensi and then Deeks, "Rex Rayner formerly of the CIA and NCIS but now working at Camp Pembleton training some of the troops there."

Kensi shakes his hand and Deeks does the same but both trying to find out why he was there, "Then why are you here?" Deeks asked breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. "About the case?"

"Carmichael worked with me on a few cases and we were okay together but something seemed off about the man every time we met on a case which at one point lasted two months around a month before he was arrested for selling secrets but had no idea he had escaped prison until Vance called and told me. I may have an idea about why he also wants Deeks dead."

Kensi and Deeks share a look and everyone stares at him but Deeks is the one to speak first, "Going to tell us or make us guess?"

"The man had been drinking buddies with your father years ago when he was just starting out in the CIA," he can see the stunned look. "I was tasked with looking into his files and ran across the information buried in there because he was drunk on the job once in a while. Your father is indeed still alive."

Hetty is the first to recover and asks, "How did you come across this information?"

"Carmichael was said to be hooking up with some old friends to be looking for to do something big but had yet to figure out and ran across him but took time to find out who the man really was and came across his real name was Gordon Jonathon Brandall and yes I do have an address for him."

Callen takes the address, "Kensi and Deeks go pick him up and take him to the boatshed."

Kensi follows her partner to her car and as they take off can tell something was bothering him, "Marty?"

He just stares out the window, "I was scared of the man most of my childhood and when I was shot Hetty told me he died in a car accident I was happy for some reason I didn't know of."

Rest of the ride to the address and Kensi could see the look of dread on her partners face as see a few little kids running around the front yard as they walk up to the fence and the girl smiles at them, "Hi," she said before running inside and coming out with a woman following her closely.

A tall woman with blonde hair smiles at them, "Can I help you?"

Kensi and Deeks show their badges, "I am NCIS agent Kensi Blye and this is Detective Marty Deeks and were here looking for Gordon Brandall."

She sighs before turning to the kids looking at them, "Go out in the backyard kids," they all head inside and sit at the kitchen table. "Gordon is my father and he has stayed here after diagnosed with cancer a few months ago and no other family anymore that can stay with. Jan Painter but what's this about?"

Deeks answers her, "Were here to talk to him about his friendship with Jerome Carmichael and how they may know each other."

She sighs before offering them some coffee, "Him and my father have been friends for as long I can remember. Something about he was my mother's brother. My mom told me when I was little that she knew he had two families that included a wife and girlfriend but she had found out but he was in jail for a while and when he got out my mom took him back in 1996 after serving 5 years of 7 but she never told me why he was in there just that she was glad he had come back to her."

The front door opens and can hear footsteps coming in and a man stops, "Jan who are they?"

Kensi and Deeks turn to face a man that other then having gray hair looked like her partner, "Dad, agent Blye and Deeks need to ask you a few questions about Jerome."

A nods and she leaves them alone, "I haven't seen him in a few days but what you want to know?" they watch Deeks leave the room. "Your partner okay?"

"Why do you think he wants my partner and a woman by Nell Jones dead?"

He shakes his head before looking to where Deeks just exited, "When I was in jail I had the chance to realize what had done to my wife and son regretting it. I tried to figure out what happened to him and his mother but she did chance their names to her maiden name but by then she was dying of cancer. Marty never wanted anything to do with me."

She hissed at him, "You really blame him for not wanting anything to do with you after what happened?"

"The night he shot me I was severely drunk and high on crack and when I came down off my high I regretted everything. Jerome and me have been brother-in-laws since I married Jan's mother after I was released from prison but were friends before that. I have no idea why he wants either of them dead."

"You have any idea where we can find the man?"

Brandall sighs before shaking his head, "He has a place in Hollywood," he writes down the address and hands it to her.

She heads outside to see her partner staring off at nothing as she gets in the car, "Have an address for somewhere Carmichael might be."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_back at the Mission_

Hetty looks up from her desk to see Deeks walk passed his desk and Kensi shakes her head at something Rex said as they watch her partner head for the shooting range and rapid fire from his Beretta could be heard as Hetty walked into the bullpen, "Something go wrong, Ms Blye?"

Kensi sits at her desk, "Sam and Callen want us to wait for them to get back to question Brandall some more. He's in the boatshed."

"Seems seeing his father again brought back some memories?"

"Deeks found out the man had another family while he was with his mom and him. After he got released from prison he married a woman who they had a daughter with."

Sam and Callen walk in and drop their bags by their desks, "Deeks?" Sam asked and she pointed towards the range. "Guess didn't go so well?"

Callen continues, "Get anything out of him?"

"Just Carmichael and him were brother-in-law's before his wife died in a car accident. Lives with his daughter now battling cancer."

"G and me can go and question him some more," Sam told her. "Go and check on him before put a hole through a wall in there and Hetty finds out."

Brandall looks up when the door opens and Sam and Callen walk in the room, "Why am I here?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _what could the newcomer have that can help with the case and what does it have to do with Deeks father?_

* * *

><p>Sam leans against the wall to watching the man both partners had no idea how someone could leave one family behind and start up fresh with another one but also knew whatever was happening they needed to be there for Deeks in make sure he came out of there with a clear head knowing they would be there for him, "Were here to ask you a few questions about your brother-in-law Carmichael and what you two have done together for last few months."<p>

"Jerome is my deceased wife's older brother and we have been friends before I married her," he could see teh look they sent him. "I was cheating on my wife at teh time with her and they got pregnant about a year apart from each other and that I know never knew about each other. He was a bartender at this place I went to almost every night we became fast friends and one night I was mad at my wife and she was there and one thing led to another and we were having an affair. I had a bad drinking problem then."

Sam slides a picture of a battered 8-year-old Deeks and his mom at the hospital, "That says she told the cop you and Jerome beat them that night for not having dinner ready when you got home from work. Now you in their right mind would ever think of doing that to their own wife and little boy? Do that often?"

"She knew every night dinner was supposed to be on the table waiting for me when I got home. I was late coming home that night after going out with Jerome and we both got there and she was sitting on the couch watching a movie with my son and the food wasn't even set on the table and I flipped out."

"So you take it out on your wife and son?" Sam hissed at the man both agents understanding why Deeks hated the man. "What happened?"

"I was sent to rehab and 2 weeks later she dropped the charges and I went home to both of them. She could never learn and take simple things right."

Just then, Deeks walks into the room and in a second has him pinned against the wall with his forearm against his throat, "She worked two full-time jobs while yuo went out and wasted all of the money you," Sam pulled him off the man. "You blew all of your money and she struggled to make sure there was food on the table yet you were an asshole."

Callen stands in front of him as Kensi does the same and he leans against the wall, "She was a useless piece of shit and so were you. I should have stayed with my other family but no I choose the wrong one. At least she knew how to do as she was told and kept the house clean and not full of bullshit every damn day."

With that Deeks punched the wall next to his father's head and left the room with his partner behind him, "What about him?"

"Jerome has always been a powerful man in whatever he tries to do including selling weapons and drugs to whomever he wants for a price."

The door opens once again and this time his face pales at the sight of Rayner in the doorway snickering at him, "God damn it, thought by now someone would have killed you but think these two should have not stopped Marty and let him finish you off before letting any of your enemies have a crack at you for once."

"Get him the hell away from me," Brandall shouted at the agents. "He's f***** nuts."

He shares a look with Callen and Sam, "Brandall and me have had a few nasty runs in with each other in the past but my bosses have always made me cut him loose after a few hours and still no idea why. I checked with a source there and he has some connections in the CIA and rumors are he has something on the director and that's why he never gets busted. Seems they have been drinking buddies for nearly three decades and in that state the CIA agent has done some not so honorable actions that would results in major consequences if leaked."

"It's in your best interest you start telling us what Carmichael is up to before we leak out you're in here telling us everything about him," a shot is heard and Brandall drops to the ground taking a bullet to the side of his head and they scramble to find out where the shot came from as Kensi rushes in the room. "Where's Deeks now?"

She shakes her head, "He took a bullet to the vest and headed to the Mission."

Eric pops up on the screen with Nell, "Hetty wants you all back here and CSU are on their way there."

Hetty looks up as the sliding doors to OPs open and they walk in, "Mr Lake and his team are across the way from the boat shed and searching for anything they can find. Mr Deeks?"

Deeks walks in the room and can see the concerned looks from all of them, "Right now I want to find who took those shots."

"Mr Hanna and Callen you go pick up the daughter questioning her about what she may know."

**~~NCSI:LA~~**

_at the Painter house_

Sam pulls up outside the address that Eric had sent to their phones and see little kids running around in the front yard as they walk up to the gate and again the woman meets them at the front door ushering the kids into the backyard and them into the kitchen and she knew something was wrong, "What happened to my dad?"

Sam hands her a photo, "Jerome Carmichael wants both of them in that picture dead but we need to know it you have any idea why?"

She shakes her head, "My uncle and me haven't talked in a few weeks and I would have no idea why but who are they? The man was here with a woman and took my dad but where is he?"

"I am sorry but your father was killed but a sniper bullet about minutes ago."

She puts her head in her hands and starts crying, "My mom was killed in a car accident but the police ruled it homicide but never found out who was the driver that ran her off the road and that was 10 years ago. He was doing a little better after starting chemo and mentioned that he wanted to find his son and try to make some amends for the past."

"You have any idea about where we can find your uncle right now?" Callen asked. "Can we see his room?"

She sighs but leads them to a room down the hall, "I have no idea where he would be but have a look around in there all you want if it will help catch his killer."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_sorry for the bad updating but lost this chapter twice and had to rewrite it both times and then became busy_

**Summary: **_this chapter wraps up somethings and decided to throw in Deeks having an older brother that's tough_

* * *

><p>Nell looked over at her partner who was typing away at his station but she had the feeling he would stare at her and she shakes her head before sighing when she finds something and pops it up on the big screen and calls Eric over, "Seems that Brandall was telling the truth mostly about Carmichael being his brother-in-law but also seems they had some business investments with each other that when he sold them the day before he was killed netted him over 1 million. What you think?"<p>

Eric looks the information over, "Seems also there is a connection to you," she looks at him confused but the team walks in. "We all know Carmichael blamed Nell for sending him to prison but seems when yuo add Deeks father in you get more things to look at including his involvement with Dakota Reyes."

Sam continues for him, "Drug and arms dealer said to have a hand in everything in Mexico that comes into the states."

Eric nods before putting more on the screen, "Rumors were that Carmichael and Reyes had been trying to negotiate a deal for some information at the time of his imprisonment back then and have since be reunited all wanted whatever they had tried to sell back then but am looking for more right now to try and find out what that might have been."

Nell interrupts him, "No one has yet to figure out what that is, yet. Eric and me are looking into that further to see what can find."

Callen nods and turns to where the doors open and Hetty walks in, "We need to locate where Mr. Reyes is at the moment and see if can't lead us to his friend. Mr Beale contact CIA and see if they can shed some light on the mans where bouts for us. They do have him under surveillance at the moment. Ms Jones you can try to find anything that can link him to something here in Los Angeles," she turns to face the four agents. "You four look further into his past and see if can find something more."

Down in the bullpen a man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes walks in and looks around, "Marty been a while."

Deeks looks over at hearing him and shakes his hand, "What the hell you doing here? How?"

Sam, Callen and Kensi stare at the almost carbon copies of each other, "I believe introductions are in order, Mr Deeks or one of you."

The newcomer grins at Hetty before passing her a small bag, "Nice to see you once again Hetty."

She rolls her eyes, "Just what we need, another cheeky buggard in here," she said before heading to her office.

Kensi looks between her partner and the new guy, "Deeks?"

"Chris meet agents Sam Hanna, G Callen, Kensi Blye and operational technician Eric Beale."

Chris knows his brother was taunting his team members, "Marty is my younger brother by a few years."

Kensi folds her arms across her chest glaring at her partner, "Never mentioned you had a brother. Thought only child?"

Deeks stares at his partner who he knew was pissed at him, "He has more clearance at the moment that anyone here except maybe Hetty. So not something can go around telling everyone so need to cool down Fern before kill someone with that look."

She walks over and punches him in the shoulder and his winches, "Play nice but why are you here?" Sam asked him.

The older Deeks looked at the big man, "Let's say i may have something to help with your case."

Hetty shakes her head having a feeling her team was in for a surprise when it came to the older man who was the older copy of their liason, "One cheeky buggard is enough around here so get on upstairs and tell them what do know and get a move on it before do what happened in Kosovo."

Rest of room look at them confused but the newcomer holds up his hands to surrender, "When have I ever disappointed you?"

"Last winter when away on that-" she started but he held up his hand. "Time to catch up is later but now finish what you started."

They can see everyone was watching them, "Will explain later but up to OPs?" He said and jogged up the stairs where Nell was working in something and smirks as someone sets down a vase of Tigger Lillies next to her and she turns to face him before anyone could say anything she punched his chest as flew into his arms. "Chris."

Callen wasn't sure how he missed the flowers the man had but was wondering how they knew each other, "Can we get a going?"

Chris sticks something into the computer and moved to the big screen and was looking and tapping at the screen as everyone was waiting but Nell didn't miss the look Sam and Callen were sharing that she knew they were having a silent conversation most likely about her and shakes her head having a feeling she was in for an interrogation later.

Kensi was shocked to find out that her partner had a brother, "What you find?"

"Reyes and our father have been in recent communication with Carmichael over the last two months everyday but not in person," he put some pictures of them on the screen. "My team and me had been tasked with trying to determine what they were doing before anything could happen but nothing so far."

"What exactly does your team do?" Eric asked. "With who?"

"Lets say a branch of FBI that not many people really know is there except a select few people. Of course Hetty knows about it but team will be here in a few hours from DC until can go through what we have and see what I have that you already don't know about but will take a while to go over it all."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

_a few hours later_

Nell comes back from a doctor's appointment but once she pulls up to the parking garage she notices two black SUV's pull up next to her and 3 people step out and one grins at her before a tall man who had muscles that were as big as Sam's picked her up kissing top of her head but looks around, "Pix what are you doing here?"

She rolls her eyes and punches his chest smirking as he feins being hurt, "I work here but you?" She looks at the newcomers. "Kyle, Luke and Randy you all are here so guess-"

The three men had worked a few times with the small woman while she worked with CIA and knew it was never good when said their names like that since usually meant she was pissed at them, "Working a case but not sure since the boss gave us an address telling us to meet him inside and old condemned water treatment plant but nothing more."

Randy Peters was the shortest of the group at only 6'0 with black hair and green eyes but was built like a brick and tougher than he looked but was also one of the sweetest guys anyone could know. Luke Thames was 6'2 with brown hair and green eyes and was a former Army Sergent with a few demons in his closest but also built tough. Kyle Carson was second in command and 6'3 with blonde hair and hazel eyes but much like Sam he also was a former Navy Seal and just as loyal to the ones that he still respected on his old team. Chris was 6'3 with blonde hair and blue eyes much like his little brother he loved to surf when he had the chance at the right place and tie to do it and did teach his brother to do so.

Nell shakes her head and watches as Luke grabbed the duffel bag she was reaching for leading them inside, "He's around here somewhere."

Chris walked in with Callen following him, "About time you got here. Get lost?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "No you should have seen the traffic getting here even with Randy driving."

Renko walked over smirking, "Only one who drives almost that bad around here is Kensi but you're not that bad."

Kensi stopped next to them glaring at her friend before punching his shoulder, "Who the is everyone?"

"Everyone meet in the bullpen and introductions can be made in there all at once," Hetty said from somewhere and they head there and see her standing there. "Now that you're not lost we can get this started."

Deeks slides down in his chair, "What do you have that we don't know already?"

Nell and Eric join them and pass around a tablet to everyone in the room, "We have a location on where Reyes is right now."

Eric pulls it up and pops it up on the big screen, "Looks like has tons of cameras around the place and security guards making rounds."

Luke grins before reaching around the other man typing a few things, "We have some of our own cameras and bugs already in the place and not been discovered so are functional."

Deeks grins, "We can do some surveillance and get a know-how of what goes on in the place and make a plan."

Sam nods in agreement, "Since 4 guys on each team can take 12 hour shifts. In day-or-two can come up with a good plan."

Hetty walks over and glances around at the group, "Need to work as a combined team for this to chance have the slightest chance of working. Team of Mr Hanna and Mr Callen will take first shift with Mr Thames and Mr Deeks. Ms Blye and Mr Deeks will take the second shift with Mr Carson and Mr Peters so should get going."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_sorry for the bad updating but have had writers block on quite a few chapters and writing another story with a friend on here so got caught up  
><em>

**Summary: **_this chapter wraps up everything and bad a writing shooting scenes so came up with this  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sam pulls up down the street from the address they got and he could tell something was bothering his partner concerning the newcomers and what connection they may have with a certain intelligence analyst but wasn't all to sure and all surprised to learn Deeks had an older brother much less one that was FBI, "What are you thinking G?"<p>

Callen didn't look at his partner, "Just something seems off about them showing up like this."

"Like he said Hetty called them in once knew Reyes was involved in all of this. Be glad for the help."

"What you think about all of them?"

"Seems most of them have some form of military training and whatever else no one can find on their files. Can have Eric look."

"Am sure whatever is in there Hetty knows more about them than is plans on telling any of us."

"And that's different from usual?"

"This is concerns Deeks which might come back and affect Kensi."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Kensi pulls up to the beach and lets Monty out of the car before making sure her partner was following behind her and they eventually stop not far from the shoreline and she could tell he was itching to get into the water but with his recent injuries still had to wait for them to heal before had the chance, "You okay over there partner?"

He laid back on the sand, "Nice to have the chance to get out of the office for once but-"

"Wish you could be out there catching some waves?"

He nods but could tell something was on her mind, "In a week or two maybe but I know you have something else going through your head."

She sat down next to him tossing the ball for Monty to chase, "Wondering why you never said had a brother much less him."

"Chris has be`en with the FBI even before I joined LAPD and for some reason has more clearance than anyone I know- other than maybe Hetty."

She understood where he was coming from trying to protect what family he had left, "I do understand why you did. So could protect your brother just like I did with Julia."

He pulled her against his chest and laying down in the sand, "He's a few years older than me but when I shot my father he was in boot camp and when my mom died he was overseas somewhere and they didn't even let him come back until the day of her funeral which was breaking him. He almost got kicked out of the Marines trying to make sure I had good years after she died."

She sighed, "Seems like you had him and Ray growing up in high school at least which was good."

"Those years ago when Hetty said he was dead seemed like something was lifted but when he died it hurt."

"Maybe because inside just wanted to hav-"

He stopped her, "Chris was more of a father figure than he ever was over my teenage years."

* * *

><p><em>a few days later<em>

The teams had spent the last three days staking out the house and coming up with a plan to get inside the house without getting caught before had the chance to find their targets while Hetty was working on finding them enough backup to make sure that they all made it out alive which was proving to be hard work. Kensi walked into OSP and headed for her desk and noticed her partner was asleep with his head on desk looking like he had spent the night there so she sets his cup of coffee by his head, "Morning sleepyhead."

Deeks wakes up slowly smirking at his partner, "Morning sweetness."

Nell walked down from OPs and over to them, "So far have some up with a few different ways a team can get inside without being detected long enough in hopes to find them."

Eric hands them both a tablet, "Already sent everything to rest of the guys."

"We have come up with a schedule that they seem to follow everyday at the same time so should be easy to come up with a plan."

Hetty and Nate join them, "Mr Getz?"

Nate sipped his coffee before saying something, "If they are sticking to a strict schedule like that they will be quite paranoid that someone maybe watching them at all times which means that you need to be careful and its better to be over prepared than not go in there with enough fire power to protect one another."

"We have another team on standby waiting for us to figure out what am going to do," Callen said. "So we good to go?"

They all walk into the armory and meet up with the other team all getting ready, "Thomas your team will take the side door and we will take the front and other guys will take the back."

The ride there was in silence other than each team going over what was going to happen. Chris and his team were waiting by two SUV's when the two others get there and all surround the biggest one that had a bunch of equipment in the back that was linked up to OPs center, "Eric?"

Eric and Nell popped up on the screen, "We can hear and see all of you."

Thomas nodded at them, "We have some snipers around the place just incase need them or even as more backup."

"LAPD and paramedics are on standby ready to go if something does happen or need more manpower," Hetty told them. "Just as a precaution."

The three teams get all ready and head down slowly to the warehouse without being detected, "Alpha team set," Callen said into his comm.

Chris and his team stop at the door, "Bravo team good."

Thomas and his team stop at the last door, "Delta team a go."

Callen counts down and all teams enter at the same time and surprised to see that no one even noticed that they were there, "Federal agents freeze!" The team leaders yell at the same time and scramble to find cover as the men turn around and start firing at the approaching agents.

The younger Deeks watches as his brother takes one to the shoulder and scans the room to see his father fall to the ground as a bullet slams into his chest, "Damn it," he cursed as he ran over and started to pull him out of the line of fire and handing him something to stop the bleeding. "Press here and stay put."

Kensi watched what he did, "You good over there?"

"He will live for now but where is Reyes?"

Carson groans as a bullet hits him in the leg knocking him to the ground, "Am hit."

Randy looks to his partner and rushes over pulling him out of line of fire and hands him back his gun, "Cover us then can get the hell out of here."

Sam scans the room as the gunfight was dying down and spots someone running, "Deeks he's coming your way."

Both brothers turn around and come face-to-face with the man, "Wow, looks like someone has gone different way unlike their father."

Chris laughs at the man, "Seeing as he hasn't been around in years makes a lot of sense."

"But what pain he caused you in those few years shaped what you are today."

"What the hell are you going on about?" The man raised his gun but before he got a shot off he was hit by two shots to the forehead. "Reyes is dead."

Hetty looked to see Eric and Nell both slump down in a chair, "Good work all of you. Expect you to get checked out by paramedics before coming back here."


	10. Chapter 10

**_sorry about the bad updating but have had some major computer issues that needed to replace laptop but not sure what want to do with this story so if any ideas let me know since a bit stuck right here for sometime as of now_**

* * *

><p>A few hours later all three teams walked through the door of the mission to se Hetty, Nate, Eric and Nell waiting in the bullpen, "Wow, what you all did out there for the past few days to finish this case has been hard on every one of you. Finish that paperwork and take the weekend off. All of you."<p>

The teams separated as Nell leaned against the wall, "You good?"

Carson smirked at her, "Nellbell am going to be just fine but sore for some days that's for sure."

Chris popped some painkillers, "Nell, were not more than bruised so will be fine with some rest and few days off."

She pat his shoulder handing him tray of coffee and donuts, "Hetty has mentioned a barbeque for everyone Sunday afternoon."

He pecked her on the cheek taking the slip of paper with address, "Will be there think can handle that."

Deeks dropped down at his desk, "Wow, more than ready to go home and sleep for a week."

Sam shook his head, "Am sure all of us feel that way let's finish paperwork and go home."

Callen walked back from chatting with Hetty, "Seems that were having barbeque with everyone that was there."

"When is that going to happen?" Kensi asked yawning. "Not feeling very friendly right now."

"Sunday afternoon wants us there by noon and that means everyone including Mitch and the kids."

A while later Nell found Deeks standing outside looking at nothing handing him coffee, "You okay Marty?"

He nodded, "Nell I am sorry about my father getting you-"

She stopped him, "He may have had a part in this whole thing but you have nothing to be apologize for. Am glad that it did bring you tow back together."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug, "He's why we clicked so fast?"

She grinned, "I worked with Chris and his team quite a few times over the year that was there and when first met you had reminded me of him. Would have to say need to get back in touch with him after so long and get to know your half-sister," she handed him a file. "Everything found on her."

Rex Raynor walked over shaking his head, "You two are nothing but trouble you know that? Everything good?"

Nell pulled him into a hug, "Wondering when you would be back around here?"

"Someone had to work another angle to get this finished but glad that you all came out mostly unscaved."

"A few people got shot but nothing to serious but Hetty invited you to a barbeque," she handed him a paper. "No later than noon."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Kensi pulled up to her partner's place and let the two guys inside letting Monty run to his master, "You two going to be fine tonight?"

Deeks smirked at his girlfriend as sat on the couch, "He's heading back to his place and you're staying the night."

Chris rolled his eyes, "My old lady has been missing me but will be back tomorrow."

She gave him a hug as heard a honk, "Night."

He pulled his little brother into a hug, "Great work out there today just get some sleep."

Kensi walked him to the door and sat on the couch, "How about we get some sleep for a few hours."

He let her pull him to the bedroom and both got undressed but he was falling asleep when she laid her head on his chest, "Thanks Kensi."

She kissed him, "That's what am here for, to protect your back."

He yawned, "Right back at you."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Callen pulled up to his place and helped Nell inside but ended up carrying her upstairs since she had fallen asleep once got in the car. She rolled on her side when he had set her on the bed before getting her undressed and headed to take a shower. By the time he came back in the room drying himself she had her eyes open a little, "Hm, you okay?"

He laid next to her nodding and she laid her head on his chest, "Sore but tired that's all and glad finally over."

"Am sure everyone feels the same way but a few good things did come from all of this?"

"What would that be?"

"You got to reconnect with some old friends me too. Marty got to see his brother once again."

He shook his head, "Same could be said about you with some old/new friends."

She yawned again as start to fall asleep, "Think could be good for everyone even you."

He smirked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Rex and you were always good friends so could be good for both of you."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Callen had come back from his morning run when there was a knock at the door and let his partner inside, "Morning big guy," Callen said. "What doing here?"

Sam handed him a cup, "You left your phone in my car yesterday sometime and thought would want it back."

"So what you plan on doing with free weekend?"

"Mitch took the kids for the day to see her family so catching up on paperwork and meeting up with some old Seal buddies, you two?"

"Not sure think Nell had said something on the way home but will have to see."

Nell slowly made her way downstairs taking cup of tea from Sam, "Morning Sam here early."

He pat her shoulder, "G forgot his phone in my car figured needed it. Any plans for today or what?"

She sat down at the island, "Doctor appointment and than maybe spending sometime at the beach."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Deeks wakes up smiling as there was hair in his face and leaned on one elbow watching her sleep until got up headed for a run and started pot of coffee when she walked downstairs and poured them each a cup before sipping them, "What you want to do fern?"

She glared at the use of first nickname gave her,

"Supposed to meet up with your brother and do some catching up after how many years?"

He sighed, "Been at least five years but will be nice."

She pecked him on the lips, "Of course after all he's your bog brother and want to be with him."

He pulled her into passionate kiss, "Sure can handle the two of us?"

"If can't than sure can shoot one or both of you."

They both were laughing, "Haha, that's funny."

"Just don't be calling me fern."


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry for the bad updating but am having a bad writers block at the moment and running out of idea to do with this story after the next chapter so any ideas?**

* * *

><p>A week had passed and Kensi woke up to an empty bed and after searching the house she headed outside smiling when saw a familiar body in the waves. Monty trotted over to her and they plopped down in the sand watching him surf but she pet him. Deeks got out of the water about ten minutes later when noticed her sitting in the sand but when he approached she handed him a towel rolling her eyes when he shook his head sending water everywhere, "Shaggy, we're going to be late."<p>

He pecked her on the lips, "That's because someone didn't set the alarm last night."

"And you're out here surfing and not ready for work?"

They headed inside, "I am ready just waiting for you to wake up princess."

She glared at him as headed for the office, "Why didn't you just wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful and thought the alarm was set."

He looked out the window, "Damn totally missed being out there until today."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

Sam didn't look up when he heard the bantering pair approach the bullpen but just shook his head at them, "Guess everyone is late today?"

Kensi dropped her bag and looked to see the desk next to her empty, "Callen is late once again?"

Eric walked down from OPs, "Should we be worried?"

"Worried about what?" Callen asked as walked in.

Nell walked in with stack of paperwork, "That once again you're late agent Callen."

Sam snickered, "Hetty is away doing something leaving Nell here in charge."

Deeks chuckled, "Wow, they grow up so fast."

Nell rolled her eyes, "Be glad that Hetty isn't here since your late too."

Eric looked over his partner, "Something want to share rock star?"

Everyone looked to where Nell walked away, "Have no idea what you mean?"

Deeks raised an eyebrow, "She totally is hiding something but spill Eric."

Callen and Sam knew what the younger man had seen, "Nothing...just seeing things...not enough sleep."

**~~NCIS:LA4~~**

Over the course of the day Eric wished Nell wasn't downstairs so he could see if had been seeing things or not but she was working away from him. Callen shared a look with Sam who was the only person that knew the big secret other than Hetty and knew that they would soon have to tell rest of the team. Nell told herself she wasn't hiding from her partner but was sure that knew what the man had seen but that needed to be discussed somewhere other than the office.

Around lunchtime since they hadn't caught a case Kensi dragged Deeks off somewhere for lunch while Sam tagged along claiming to make sure the kids didn't kill one another. Callen had left and come back to stand in doorway of the incinerator, "Supposed need to tell the team sooner-"

Nell turned around, "Rather than later. Yeah I know that G."

He stepped into the room pulling her in for a kiss, "Only if you want to."

"Eric has already seemed to be suspicious and sure wont take long for rest of them to figure things out."

"How about dinner at my place," he smirked. "If can get out of here at right moment."

"Think that can be arranged if you get that paperwork done in time."

She made a face, "Maybe the boss will be nice and let that happen if your good."

"HEY, I always get my paperwork done."

She laughed as looked at him, "Hey, after you goof around all afternoon and leave it for the next day."

He grinned, "Have no idea what you mean."

She pat his chest, "Do finish and might give you something."

He watched her walk about, "You're a bad tease."

"And the bad thing about that is?" she called over her shoulder.

He shook his head as walked towards his desk and sent her a text, you're going to be the death of me."

She looked at the text smiling and replied, **[think can handle until get home]**

He could hear rest of them returning, **[might not wait just find somewhere]**

She barely stopped herself from giggling and sent reply, **[your to horrible]**

He was smirking, **[and you love it]**

She rolled her eyes,** [just get back to work or nothing tonight]**

He saw Sam staring at him,** [just keep telling yourself that]**

Sam glanced over at his partner seeing him playing with his phone once again as walked into the bullpen, "Never again."

Kensi glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you two were bickering almost the whole time that left here up until five minutes ago."

Callen shook his head, "Dinner at my place if we don't get a case."

"What time you want us there?" Kensi asked.

Deeks was smirking, "Sure that you're ready to have guests over?"

"I did get some furniture so shut it or don't come over."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

After a few hours Sam looked up from finishing his paperwork and see his partner missing and soon found him in the gym. Callen didn't look up when heard him enter but could tell by the way could feel the man watching him knew something was on his mind.

Sam was leaning against the wall waiting until they were alone, "So you two plan on telling rest of them anytime soon?"

"What makes you think that big guy?" he asked as grabbed a towel. "Maybe want to wait."

"I don't know...maybe because it's becoming obvious if Eric is noticing it."

He grabbed a bottle of water gulping it down, "They do spend ton of time up there together so-"

"G, they maybe partners but not like they have loads of time to stare at one another."

Callen threw up his hands walking away, "Your nuts and messing with your head."

Sam pat him on the shoulder, "Keep thinking that G but am happy for you two."

**~~NCIS:LA~~**

At end of the day they didn't get a case which means that they would get out of there at six that night and be meeting each other at Callen's place in two hours. Nell went home to her place to get some more change of clothes and by the time she got to his place he had finished starting the grill. Sam arrived at same time as Eric than Deeks arrived moments later with Kensi. Nell let them all in before they dropped some beer and other things.

Sam walked out to where his partner was, "So something that going to spill G?"

Nell walked out with glass of ice tea with rest of them and Deeks asked, "Yes, love that over here but what going to tell us?"

Kensi rolled her eyes, "Okay, some of us actually know that you two have been seeing each other."

"Wait how you figure that out?" Nell asked.

"You two aren't always as subtle as you think when thought no was looking."


End file.
